twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pink
i *Maria Tyszkiewicz *Beata Kowalska *Honorata Skarbek |Wykonywany utwór = *„Try” *„Lady Marmalade” *„Just Like Fire” *„Sober” *„Get the Party Started” |Edycja = 1, 4 (gościnnie), 6, 8, 10 }}Pink (także P!nk), właśc. Alecia Beth Moore (ur. 8 września 1979 w Doylestown, stan Pensylwania, USA) – amerykańska piosenkarka i autorka tekstów, sporadycznie aktorka. Rozgłos zdobyła na początku stycznia 2000 roku. Tworzy muzykę z gatunku pop rock, choć w początkach działalności muzycznej jej utwory wpisywały się w nurt muzyki R&B. Zaczynając swoją karierę muzyczną, wzorowała się na jednej ze swoich idolek, Madonnie; preferuje również takich wykonawców, jak Janet Jackson, Joan Jett i Janis Joplin.Na całym świecie sprzedała ponad 110 milionów płyt (w tym 40 milionów albumów i 70 milionów singli). Biografia '1979–1994: Dzieciństwo i młodość' Jej rodzice rozstali się gdy miała 7 lat (ma przyrodnią matkę, brata i siostrę). Dorastała w Doylestown, uczęszczała tam do Podstawowej Szkoły Kutz, Gimnazjum Lenape oraz Liceum Central Bucks High School West. Jej ojciec śpiewał i pisał teksty piosenek, przez co P!nk już jako mała dziewczynka sama chciała śpiewać i zostać gwiazdą rocka. Mimo, że urodziła się zdrowa, gdy miała zaledwie kilka miesięcy, wykryto u niej astmę, która dręczyła ją przez lata młodości. Od 4 do 12 roku życia trenowała gimnastykę artystyczną (zgodnie z zaleceniem lekarza), co pomogło jej walczyć z chorobą. Zaczynała od śpiewu w chórze gospel, oraz tańca. Jak sama mówi, śpiew był jedynym sposobem, aby rodzice chociaż na chwilę przestali się kłócić. Pisała własne teksty jako ujście dla swych uczuć, a jej matka komentuje: "Jej pierwsze teksty były bardzo introspekcyjne. Niektóre z nich były bardzo czarne i bardzo głębokie, niemal niepokojące". Po pierwszego papierosa sięgnęła gdy miała 9 lat, wieku 13 lat zaczęła brać narkotyki. Na jednej z wielu domowych imprez, koledzy poprosili ją, by dołączyła do ich zespołu "Middle ground". Po rozstaniu rodziców, P!nk zamieszkała z matką. Ojciec, aby pomóc im finansowo, sprzedał swojego złotego Rolexa. P!nk sprawiała wiele problemów wychowawczych. Jej idolką od dzieciństwa była wokalistka zespołu 4 Non Blondes, Linda Perry. P!nk nocami siedziała na oknie w swoim pokoju i śpiewała piosenki Lindy, dopóki została wezwana policja. Często wymykała się wieczorami z domu i jeździła ze znajomymi do Philly's Club Fever. W wieku 15 lat miała fałszywy dowód. Kiedy matka nie mogła już z nią wytrzymać, kazała jej przenieść się do ojca. Pewnego wieczoru w klubie prawie przedawkowała. Kiedy dj pozwolił jej wystąpić, zobaczył, że potrafi śpiewać i powiedział, żeby przyjechała następnego dnia na noc hip-hopu. Nigdy więcej nie sięgnęła po narkotyki. '1995–2000: Początki kariery i Can't Take Me Home' P!nk w wieku 16 lat dołączyła do dwóch dziewczyn śpiewających rhythm and blues (zespół Choice). Zainteresował się nimi L.A. Reid, właściciel jednej z największych i najbardziej znanych wytwórni muzycznych LaFace. Sprowadził je do studia i od razu podpisali kontrakt. Reid, nie widział jednak takiego talentu i potencjału w pozostałych dziewczynach, jak w P!nk (główny wokal). Dał jej więc wybór: "go solo or go home". P!nk była zrozpaczona. W podjęciu decyzji pomógł jej ojciec, mówił "wiem, że uczyłem Cię lojalności wobec innych, ale przede wszystkim musisz być lojalna wobec siebie". Tak rozpoczęła karierę solową. Skąd wzięła się ksywka P!nk? Jak sama mówi, jest wiele powodów. Jednym z nich jest postać Mr. Pink'a z filmu Reservoir Dogs (Wściekłe Psy). P!nk od samego początku swojej kariery, powtarza "We're all pink on the inside" (dosłownie: wewnątrz wszyscy jesteśmy różowi). Mówiąc to, ma na myśli, że "wszyscy mamy czerwoną krew, wszyscy płaczemy czystymi łzami, wszyscy krok po kroku, w tej niekończącej się wędrówce, próbujemy odnaleźć znaczenie życia i miłości". Jej pierwszy album zatytułowany Can't Take Me Home utrzymany był w stylu R&B. Płyta osiągnęła status podwójnej platynowej płyty, a pochodzące z niego single – "Most Girls", "There You Go" i "You Make Me Sick" – zajmowały wysokie miejsca na listach przebojów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Australii i Wielkiej Brytanii. Pierwsze zarobione pieniądze P!nk przeznaczyła na odkupienie ojcu złotego Rolexa. '2001–2005: Missundaztood i Try This' Debiutowa płyta okazała się dużym sukcesem, jednak P!nk nie była usatysfakcjonowana. Przy jej tworzeniu tak naprawdę nie miała dużo do powiedzenia. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie swoją karierę, nie taką siebie chciała przedstawić muzycznemu światu, czuła się źle zrozumiana. Pewnego dnia w notesie swojej stylistki znalazła numer telefonu Lindy Perry. Zapisała go na ręku i wydzwaniała kilka razy dziennie, śpiewała, zostawiając długie wiadomości. W końcu Linda oddzwoniła i powiedziała "wariatka z Ciebie, wpadnij do mnie". P!nk postanowiła przejąć kontrolę nad swoją karierą, powiedziała swojemu pracodawcy, że chce współpracować ze swoją idolką z dzieciństwa. L.A. na początku ją wyśmiał, ostatecznie zgodził się "dając P!nk szansę na poniesienie porażki". Tytuł drugiej płyty (M!ssundaztood) nie powinien więc dziwić. Zawierała bardziej rockowe utwory i w założeniu miała zmienić wizerunek artystki łączonej dotychczas wyłącznie z muzyką popularną. Album odniósł ogromny sukces, a piosenki "Don't Let Me Get Me", "Just Like a Pill" czy "Get the Party Started" osiągały pierwsze miejsca na listach przebojów w wielu państwach i były jednymi z najczęściej słyszanych piosenek w radio. L.A Reid przyznał, że się mylił. Dużą popularność zdobyła też bardziej zaangażowana piosenka "Family Portrait", opowiadająca historię dysfunkcyjnej rodziny wokalistki. Teledysk do utworu "Get the Party Started" został uhonorowany nagrodami MTV Video Music Award. Latem 2003 roku Pink do spółki z Williamem Orbitem nagrała piosenkę do filmu "Aniołki Charliego: Zawrotna szybkość" pod tytułem "Feel Good Time". W samym filmie wystąpiła w roli epizodycznej. Try This – trzecia płyta Pink, wydana w czwartym kwartale roku 2003, zawierała piosenki zdecydowanie z pogranicza rocka i muzyki pop. Pomimo mniejszej, w porównaniu od poprzednich wydawnictw, popularności w USA, płyta odniosła stosunkowo duży sukces w Europie, a piosenka "Trouble" przyniosła piosenkarce drugą nagrodę Grammy. Płyta powstała przy współpracy z Timem Armstrong'iem, wokalistą grupy Rancid, oraz Lindy Perry. Amstrong był współkompozytorem i producentem ośmiu utworów na płycie, natomiast trzy utwory napisała Linda Perry, z którą Pink współpracowała już przy poprzednim krążku, M!ssundaztood. Ostatecznie z tej płyty wydano trzy single – prócz "Trouble" także "God Is a DJ" oraz "Last to Know". '2005–2009: I'm Not Dead i Funhouse' Czwartą płytą Pink jest wydana w 2006 roku I'm Not Dead. Znaleźć na niej można między innymi piosenkę krytykującą politykę i osobę prezydenta USA, George'a Busha ("Dear Mr. President"), oraz umieszczoną jako ukrytą ścieżkę piosenkę "I Have Seen the Rain", którą wokalistka wykonuje wspólnie ze swoim ojcem. Singlami promującymi ten album były: "Stupid Girls", "Who Knew", "U + Ur Hand" oraz "Nobody Knows", które odniosły sukces zaraz po ukazaniu się. Z końcem października 2008 roku premierę miała piąta płyta wokalistki, zatytułowana Funhouse. Na piosenkę promującą płytę wytypowano "So What" – utwór, który okazał się wielkim hitem. Drugim singlem z płyty został "Sober", którego premiera odbyła się w listopadzie, zaś trzecim – "Please Don't Leave Me". 24 lipca 2009 ukazał się czwarty singiel, "Funhouse". Jego współtwórcą i producentem był Tony Kanal z zespołu No Doubt, wystąpił on także w klipie do piosenki, gdzie zagrał na pianinie. Piątym singlem Pink została kompozycja "I Don't Believe You" wydana października 20098. 26 marca 2010 w Niemczech jako singiel została wydana piosenka "Bad Influence", która wcześniej wydana była w Australii. Piosenka została wydana również w Polsce 10 maja 2010 roku. Stany Zjednoczone jako ostatni singiel otrzymały utwór "Glitter in the Air", który został wydany na iTunes 15 czerwca 2010. '2010–2011: Greatest Hits... So Far!!!' 15 listopada 2010 roku w sklepach ukazał się album z najlepszymi hitami artystki od czasów istnienia na rynku muzycznym noszący tytuł Greatest Hits... So Far!!!. Pod koniec 2010, Pink wydała singiel "Raise Your Glass", a na początku 2011 r. "Fuckin' Perfect". '2012: The Truth About Love' Na początku 2012 roku, P!nk powróciła do studia aby nagrać swój szósty album. Płyta pt. The Truth About Love ukazała się 14 września 2012 roku. W wersji podstawowej znalazło się 13 utworów, zaś w wersji Deluxe aż 18. Pierwszy singiel zatytułowany Blow Me (One Last Kiss) miał premierę 3 lipca 2012, a oficjalny teledysk 27 lipca. B-side do tego singla nosi tytuł The King Is Dead But The Queen Is Alive. 6 września 2012 ukazał się kolejny singel Try. Trzeci singiel Just Give Me a Reason został wydany 12 kwietnia, a teledysk do tej piosenki w serwisie internetowym YouTube ma już ponad 390 milionów wyświetleń. 28 czerwca został wydany 4 singiel "True Love" nagrany w duecie z Lily Allen. W teledysku do piosenki wystąpiła córeczka P!nk: Willow Sage. Australia doczekała się swojego singla, którym był "Walk of Shame" Ukazał się on 25 września, a 31 października świat otrzymał swój 5 singiel "Are We All We Are". Trasa koncertowa The Truth About Love Tour ruszyła 13 lutego 2012 roku. Premiera DVD z tej właśnie trasy zaplanowana jest na 22 listopada (Australia), reszta świata będzie musiała poczekać trzy dni dłużej. Za swoje osiągnięcia P!nk otrzymała tytuł "Kobiety Roku 2013" przyznawany przez magazyn Billboard. Życie prywatne Jej rodzicami są: Judith Moore - pielęgniarka, Żydówka oraz Jim Moore - żołnierz, katolik. Jej przodkowie wyemigrowali z Irlandii, Niemiec i Litwy. W 2001 roku związała się z kierowcą wyścigowym, Careyem Hartem. 7 stycznia 2006 r. w Kostaryce wzięli ślub, rozstali się w 2008 roku. P!nk nie złożyła jednak dokumentów rozwodowych i para pozostała w separacji. Ponownie zeszli się 1 stycznia 2009 roku. P!nk jest członkiem organizacji walczącej o prawa zwierząt (PETA), dla której pozowała do plakatu oraz nakręciła kilka filmików. Piosenkarka udziela się również w kilku organizacjach charytatywnych tj.Human Rights Campaign (HRC), ONE Campaign, Prince's Trust, New York Restoration Project,Run for the Cure Foundation, Save the Children, Take Back the Night, UNICEF and World Society for the Protection of Animals. W październiku 2010 roku otrzymała nagrodę organizacji Human Rights Campaign, walczącej o prawa ludzi należących do grupy LGBT (lesbijek, gejów, biseksualistów, transseksualistów). 16 stycznia 2009 roku, Pink przekazała $250 000 na rzecz Czerwonego Krzyża, wspomagając ofiary pożarów, które przetoczyły się przez australijski stan Victoria wcześniej w tym miesiącu. 17 listopada 2010 roku ogłosiła, że spodziewa się pierwszego dziecka. 2 czerwca 2011 roku P!nk urodziła córeczkę, Willow Sage Hart. Dyskografia *Can't Take Me Home (2000) *M!ssundaztood (2001) *Try This (2003) *I'm Not Dead (2006) *Funhouse (2008) *Greatest Hits... So Far!!! (2010) *The Truth About Love (2012) Filmografia Trasy koncertowe *2002: Party Tour *2004: Try This Tour *2006–2007: I'm Not Dead Tour *2009: Funhouse Tour *2010: Funhouse Summer Carnival Tour *2013: The Truth About Love Tour Oryginalny występ 'Edycja pierwsza' center|390px 'Edycja czwarta (gościnie)' center|390px 'Edycja szósta' center|390px 'Edycja ósma' center|390px 'Edycja dziesiąta' center|390px Zobacz też *Katarzyna Skrzynecka *Maria Tyszkiewicz *Beata Kowalska *Honorata Skarbek Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji‏‎ Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji